A consumer may purchase prescribed drugs at a pharmacy store (i.e., CVS, Walgreen, Rite Aid,). For example, the consumer may make a payment at the pharmacy by cash, personal checks, credit cards, etc. For another example, the consumer may participate in a benefit program that may cover a portion of his purchase of a prescribed drug. The consumer may fill an insurance claim form and mail it to his insurance provider to obtain the insured portion by receiving a check from the insurance provider.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.